


“That can’t be the only reason you’re still here. Are you finally going to admit you like me?”

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [9]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: prompt from Tumblr with 100 word limit
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 28





	“That can’t be the only reason you’re still here. Are you finally going to admit you like me?”

The bonfire was still roaring when almost everyone else had filtered off inside, mostly in pairs.

Aelin had expected Rowan to be the first to go, as sullen and unsociable as he was. Especially to her.

“You’re out late,” Aelin said, just to make some conversation.

“I like to watch the fire.”

“That can’t be the only reason you’re still here.” Aelin didn’t know where her next words came from. Maybe it was the beers, maybe it was that she was failing at stopping herself falling for him but she said, “Are you finally going to admit you like me?”


End file.
